falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Alberto Garzón
'Alberto Garzón '(Born 9 October 541AER) is a Falleen politician who is the Leader of the United Left Coalition, which he created from numerous defectors from other parties and Left-wing protesters from the northern states of Falleentium. He is a candidate for the 575AER federal elections for Zarantin East. Garzón was born in Corrintrin. He graduated from Zarantin College and later from the Corrintrin School of Economics. Early life and education Born in Corrintrin, Darpatryo to Verz parents, as his father was on a 6 month business trip to Corrintrin with his mother. His mother, unfortunately, died in childbirth and his father, also known as Alberto Garzón was left to raise him alone. The family lives in a small district Southeast of Zarantin. Alberto Garzón Sr. left the business he worked for in 544AER, called Sunshine and Snow, a food and clothing providers business, so he could care for his son. With the money he recieved from the business, he bought a cafe in his neighbourhood, in which he owned and worked in to earn money. Garzón attended the local infant school between 545AER and 548AER. In 562AER, for one year, the young Alberto Garzón moved to San Padua for a year to work as a secondary school teacher assistant. He returned home in 563AER to help his father run the cafe. Early political career Since the age of 12, Garzón showed great interest in politics. He was mainly influenced by the Progressive Labour Party and even considered joining the party in 567AER. By that point the party had become very unpopular and Garzón did not agree with the policies of the new popular left-wing party, the Socialist Party. In the wake of the 571AER federal elections, Garzón began public protesting against pro-life and religious-based policies. It is unknown who he voted for in the election, but it is likely he spoilt his ballot. Forming the United Left Coalition As he was a very influential public protester, thanks to his friend Cayo Lara, he decided to form a political party from his own protest supporters. In January 572AER, he formed the United Left Coalition. His party's policies included: adjusting the tax system to make it more fairer, repeal acts that threatened the rights of the soldiers, making health service free for tax payers and legalize abortion. Personal life Although having relationships with a few women, Garzón has never been married. He broke up with his last partner in 564AER. Garzón has said he will probably never get married and has no intention to, as he has said he doesn't want anything to stop him in his path to becoming a famous political leader. Surprisingly, Alberto Garzón had a great taste in art. He even went out of his way to decorate his office with decorative paintings and sculptures. During political campaigning for the 575AER federal elections, Garzón was talking to a local man in Pealli, Jalbetrer, convincing him to vote ULC. The local man's 3 year old son came and present his father a painting, which Garzón repiled "You have taken one large step to becoming an artist, young one." Category:The Imperial Constitution